


The Child

by SeekerMargie



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Eldritch, Eldritch Doctor (Doctor Who), Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Kidnapping, Motherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeekerMargie/pseuds/SeekerMargie
Summary: "The last real image you remember is your mother's eyes.   They flashed black with panic and then you were gone."A short story about why kidnapping an Eldritch Horror is a bad idea.A short story about good mothers and bad mothers.A short story about what happened before and after the Timeless Child arrived in our dimension and/or universe.Thank you to fluffysfics and Raindropsonwhiskers for your stories about the Eldritch Doctor and inspiring this story.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	The Child

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fluffysfics](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffysfics/gifts), [Raindropsonwhiskers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raindropsonwhiskers/gifts).



The last real image you remember is your mother's eyes. They flashed black with panic and then you were gone.

The next moment was pain. A blinding flash of sickening color and shocking light. A painful drag of unnatural gravity and vicious heat.

The creatures that had pulled you through the gateway into their dimension thought that they could control you because you were young.

You didn't mean to hurt them. You had never hurt anyone before when you cried and screamed and thrashed. In the past, tentacles had laced comfortingly around you and a gentle mouth full of beautifully sharp teeth dropped prey for you to devour. 

When you were finally spent and calm with exhaustion most of them lay silent and unmoving. The few that remained had fallen and were whimpering. When you flew toward them they screamed. So you slithered instead. That is when they fled. 

Your shrieks for your mother shook the pillars but she did not come. You flew to the barrier but it would not open. 

When hunger grew more pressing than fear you fed. The bodies of your kidnappers were lumpy and bland. Nothing like the delicious prey mother had provided. But they chased the hunger away.

Soon though the bodies were gone. 

There was no one to sing you to sleep. No claws to protect you. 

Your life had become oppressive gravity, despicable heat, hunger and loneliness.

You remained under the pillar. You grew silent.

That is why you heard the strange sounds so clearly. A roar! Not your mother but comforting all the same. 

You saw her well before she saw you. Such a strange shape. Such odd adornments on her shape. 

But only one thought hissed through your mind. 

"Don't leave me!"

You contorted. You shimmered. You burned. You shaped yourself into a creature like her.

She stopped and gasped. But she did not flee.

This was good.

"Don't leave me…"

She took your hand

\---

It wasn't long until you understood her vocalizations and could communicate with her.

She was too warm and small but she fed you and even sang to you. She was not mother. "Oh mother." You shimmered with sorrow.

Her ship roared comfortingly and you traveled the strange stars together.

Those were the best years. Tecteun loved you. You loved her. You both loved the stars.

Later the bad time began. When you were taken to another place with too much heat, too much light and too much gravity.

Tecteun began to hurt you. But at least she kissed you before each hurt...for awhile. 

Then one day she didn't kiss you. 

Oh how the regenerations hurt. So much worse than the needles but not as bad as those first lonely days.

You repeated each time, "At least she didn't leave me."

\---

In a place that both was and wasn't black eyes shimmered with rage. A pain born of fierce fear and unimaginable loss boiled. A terrific amount of white teeth clamped then parted wide. A mother screamed.


End file.
